


Kiss The Girl

by Pink_Dalek



Series: Morsels [4]
Category: Endeavour
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Dalek/pseuds/Pink_Dalek
Summary: Morse is quite the storyteller.Shameless, tooth-rotting, diabetes-inducing fluff.





	Kiss The Girl

Morse gazed into Joan’s eyes as they stood in front of her flat. He wanted desperately to kiss her, but should he?

A couple of Jamaican musicians across the way, bringing their steel drums home from a gig, began playing softly on their stoop. Off to the side a pair of constables on their rounds started to sing:

 

_There you see her, sitting there across the way._

_She don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about her._

 

For once a blatant grammatical error flew completely past Morse.

 

_And you don’t know why but you’re dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

 

Joan’s roommates stuck their heads out of an upstairs window and joined in.

 

_Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do._

_It’s possible she wants you to_

_There is one way to ask her._

_It won’t take a word, not a single word—_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

 

Now Strange was there, playing the main melody on his trombone, its warm tones blending with the steel drums. The rest of his music group joined in. The drummers started singing along.

 

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my, looks like the boy’s too shy_

_Ain’t gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain’t that sad?_

_It’s such a shame, too bad_

_He’s gonna miss the girl._

_Go on and kiss the girl._

 

Shirley Trewlove was there now, along with a knot of Joan’s friends from the flatwarming party, all singing along. And his choral group joined in, singing harmonies.

 

_Now’s your moment, floating in a blue lagoon._

_Boy, you’d better do it soon—_

_No time will be better._

_She don’t say a word, and she won’t say a word until you_

_Kiss the girl._

 

Reginald Bright joined in, the silver on his uniform and hat reflecting the streetlight.

 

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my, looks like the boy’s too shy_

_Ain’t gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain’t that sad?_

_It’s such a shame, too bad_

_He’s gonna miss the girl._

_Go on and kiss the girl._

 

Fred and Win had strolled into the scene, arm in arm, Win looking pleased and proud while Fred gave Morse an approving nod.

 

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don’t be scared, you better be prepared._

_Go on and kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don’t stop now, don’t try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

_Go on and kiss the girl._

 

The music, a weird mix of brass band and calypso yet perfect, swelled just in time for Peter Jakes to canter around the periphery on a pinto horse with a Western saddle. He was wearing a ten-gallon hat and gently twirling a lasso.

 

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my, looks like the boy’s too shy_

_Ain’t gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain’t that sad?_

_It’s such a shame, too bad_

_You’re gonna miss the girl._

 

Morse gathered his courage and leaned down, his lips meeting Joan’s. As he kissed her, a few blocks over someone set off fireworks left over from Bonfire Night. They exploded into pinwheels of sparkling color over Morse and Joan’s heads as he took her into his arms.

 

_Go on and kiss the girl._

_Go on and kiss the girl._

 

When at last they opened their eyes they were alone on the quiet street, although one of the drummers was whistling a familiar melody as he put out some empty milk bottles and picked up a calico cat to carry her inside for the night.

 *****

 “And that’s how I kissed your grandmother for the first time.”

 Big blue eyes filled with doubt studied his own.

 “I don’t think she believes you, Dad,” Fred Morse told him, suppressed laughter in his tone.

 Joan overheard them. “Are you telling porkies again, Endeavour?” she asked mock-sternly from the doorway. “What is it this time? Keep in mind the tiger out at Wytham Wood story is true, Charlotte.”

 “That your first kiss with him was straight out of _The Little Mermaid_ ,” Fred told her with the mischievous grin he’d inherited from her.

 “He’s making it up,” Charlotte said decisively, with the withering skepticism of an eight-year-old.

 Morse held his hands up in surrender to his granddaughter before pressing ‘Play’ on the remote, re-starting _The Little Mermaid_ after the lagoon scene.

 “Besides, when we watched _Aladdin_ you told me you took her on a ride on a magic carpet over Oxford.”

 “Well, I really do know an actual cowboy.”

 “Hush, Grandpa. Watch the film.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
